fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misute Rareta
Misute Rareta '(見捨てられた, Deserted) or simply '''Misu '(三須, Miss) for short. Real name 'Desu Ume '(です梅, Ume Desu) is Yuu Ume's older brother who, unlike Yuu, is a Legal Mage who performs jobs on his own while not belonging to any guild anymore since he defected from his previous unnamed guild. He is known as '''Emotionless (無表情な, Muhyōjōna) because of his face always having an emotionless expression no matter what may happen to him. Appearance Misute's standard outfit consists of a blue blazer consisting of a blue shirt and blue pants with a black belt tied around his waist, and a red tie. Under it he wears a white shirt with long sleeves and buttons, and black shoes. Misute has short black hair that barely reaches his shoulders with bangs at the front of his forehead and black eyes. His most notable facial features are his blue round earings, bandages tied around his forehead, his emotionless expression and his hair style. Personality Despite Misute's constant emotionless expression he does have emotions that he feels qne doesn't hide from others yet he decides not to show his emotions through face expressions which is why he is always emotionless. Misute finds it insulting when someone comes to a conclusion that Misute feels nothing at all which he thinks is common for him and other living things that are thought to not have feelings such as plants, fishes or other creatures that cannot express their feelings to others like him. When Misute displays his emotiones the only thing that changes about him is his behavior as he behaves the way he feels such as happy, sad, angry etc. He would mostly remain calm in all situations despite what they are. He is also very formal, seen by the way he dresses, as he would speak in a formal way. For example he would say "Do not" instead of "Don't" and "Can not" instead of "Can't" and so on. Followed by his formal behavior, Misute is also a gentleman towards women speaking to them kindly and offering them help with anything they may need even if he just met them. Misute is the type of person who thinks before he acts. He doesn't engage in a battle unless he knows the conseguences that might come to him. When Misute is in a battle he would try to take things easy without rushing things as he doesn't mind taking things slow showing his patients in a fight. Misute's hobbies apear to be practicing his arching skills, trying to come up with new special arrow and mostly reading in his spare time any book he has. Equipment Bow & Arrows: Misute's primary weapon which he uses with his Arrow Magic. A special bow that its base is made out of metal with the rope used to shoot the arrows is a metal wire that is hard to tear. He keeps his arrows, special or normal, inside a bad that he carries with him on his travels. Magic And Abilities Master Archer: Misute is a great archer since childhood he had great experience with a bow and arrow. His mastery over archery is so great that he rarely misses his target no matter how small it is he can shoot an arrow in great accuracy. Misute is even capable of using other weapons instead of arrows such as a lance or a fencing sword and use it as if it was actually an arrow witht he same great accuracy as his arrows. He can also use more than one arrow together in his bow the largest numbers of arrows he has seen using together so far is 8 depending on the size of the arrows. Misute is a master archer even with the use of a single arrow he can take on multiple opponent as he quickly takes the same arrow he shot from the target he hit or from where it hit after missing and uses it again and again until the arrow breaks or is lost. Genius Intellect: On many occasions Misute has shown great knowledge in battle being able of even reading the air currents so that his arrows can travel faster towards the target. Misute can do quick calculations of the strength and speed of wind currents and what direction they are heading to which makes his arrows travel much faster along with the air currents. *'Expert Inventor': Along with masterful archery and great knowledge, Misute is a great inventor in inventing his own unique arrows with special properties. The special arrows he created so far are as followed: **'Trident Arrow '(トライデント矢印,'' Toraidento Yajirushi''): An arrow that it's sharp end is the only difference within it and as its name implies its tip is a trident that its sharp ends can pierce through nearly any material. **'Scorpion Arrow' (サソリ矢, Sasori Ya): This arrow's sharp tip is poisonous. One small cut from the arrow is enough to spread poison across an entire limb and turn it numb. The poison can be sucked out before it spreads making its effect less effective. **'Eternano Absorber '(エーテルナノアブソーバ, Ēterunanoabusōba): An arrow that needs to perfectly pierce its target because a scratch doesn't do any effect. Once the arrow pierces a being with magical power the arrow begins to absorb the magical power out of the being until there is nothing left, unless it is removed the magical power will not return. If the target uses magic while pierced by the arrow it will increase the absorbtion speed rate. **'Golden King '(黄金の王,'' Kogane No Ō''): A powerful arrow made out of the strongest materials that Misute was able to find. The Golden King arrow is one of his most powerful arrows that can pierce through nearly any hard material with ease.'' '' **'Whip Arrow '(ホイップ矢印, Hoippu Yajirushi): Just as the name implies, once this arrow is fired at the target its center body spreads revealing a chain being hidden in it and become like a long whip. Even if the enemy dodged the arrow's blade the rest of the chain can still get tie the target because it can't stay stright and will have to move to the side sooner or later. **'Arrow Net': Just as the name implies, this special arrow fires a large net from its sharp tip after being fired. The net is made out of sharp metal wires that can slice through human flesh if the target trapped in the net moves too much (Unnamed). *'Master Strategist & Tactican': Proven by his inventions and spells, Misute is ready for nearly any kind of situation that might happen during a battle such as the enemy dodging his attack or escaping, which Misute finds a solution for and if he encounters something he wouldn't expect from his enemy then he would learn from that mistake and prepare himself incase it would happen again. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: While not showing much close combat fighting, Misute still possess great potential with close combat being able to hold his own in a fight against an enemy. He apears to have great usage of martial arts as he can fend off against an enemy using only one hand to simply move aside a simple attack such a punch or a kick just to avoid being hit. Misute mostly specializes in kicks instead of punches as he can send a nearly endless stream of kicks at an enemy. Weapon Specialist: Misute contains many skills with different weapons, mostly melee weapons for close range attacks and on some occasions he also uses knives as throwing knives. Even though it is not usually used that way, Misute can use an arrow as a melee weapon instead of shooting it at his target and has shown to be quite formidable in using it that he can kill his enemies using just the arrow sharp part. Even when the arrow is broken in half Misute still uses it until there is nothing left from its base but the blade that he would use as a throwing knife. Enhanced Strength: Misute's own raw strength is much larger than that of an ordinary person as a mere punch can shatter the bones of an arm with ease. Also, Misute can easily capture a screw thrown at him by his brother with two fingers quickly thanks to his reflexes. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Misute has shown having great reaction time as he is able to reacting to an attack at the last possible second though he may have a few small scratchs for not dodging the attack on time. He is also quite fast as he can still dodge several upcoming attacks from an enemy with ease but still might end up with little hits. Immense Endurance: Much like his brother, Yuu, Misute has incredible endurance that can be considered inhuman to others as he is capable of standing up with his wounds as if nothing happened to him and keep an emotionless expression despite the immense damage caused to him. Enhanced Durability: Along with his endurance, Misute contains great physical strength as he apears nearly unscatched or bleeding from powerful attacks with only his clothes being what is damaged. Web Magic '(サイトの魔法, ''Saito no Mahō): the first form of magic used by Misute. He mostly uses this magic for trapping his enemies since it is the main use for this magic. So far he only uses his Web Magic along with Arrow Magic. 'Sand Magic '(砂魔法, Suna Mahō): Misute's second form of magic that he has quite some mastery over. He is capable of generating as much sand as he needs to fight in a battle. *'Desert '(砂漠, Sabaku): Misute covers the ground under him and his enemy with sand around them creating a miniature desert-like area around them. Once this spell is casted, Misute is capable of controlling all the sand around as he wishes as well as trapping his enemy in the sand rendering him useless to fight back. *'Cobra '(コブラ, Kobura): Just as the name implies, Misute creates a large pillar of sand that easily bends like a whip and makes its tip open up like a mouth. He then hurls it at his enemy which has a strong hit upon impact. Misute can also use this spell to tie his enemies tiet. *'''Sand Volcano: A spell with several stages with it. First Misute sends a huge amount of sand underground if there isn't any sand in the area or under him. Second he lures his enemy to get within the radius of the area where he buried the sand. Lastly Misute releases all of the sand out of the ground at once right from under his enemy sending him/her flying to the sky. If the enemy is capable of maintainning his ground and not flying upwards then he/she will simply get cuts from the sand particles which may also cotain rocks that it dragged from the ground. Sound Magic '(音の魔法, ''Oto no Mahō): The third magic utilized by Misute which allows him to control sound itself. Misute has been shown of being capable of using this magic to cause destructive results. *'''Shockwave: A very powerful spell that can break walls and create craters depending on the range of the spell from the target. Misute creates an orb of sound on the palm of his hand which works as a bomb by throwing it at his target it releases a large and screaching sound that creates a powerful shoc kwave that demolishes whatever is caught close to it. Misute can also release the shockwave from his hand without creating the orb seen as how he uses that for point blank attacks. (Unnamed). *'Roar' (とどろき, Todoroki): A spell in which Misute himself shouts out loud the name of the spell then casting it by releasing an incredibly loud sound that shatters glass around him as well as making it hard for his enemies to fight because of the loud noise hurting their ears. *'Sound Blast': A simple spell in which Misute releases a large sonic boom from his hand hitting his enemy as well as hurting their hearing that it could destroy their ear drums. Arrow Magic '(矢印マジック, ''Yajirushi Majikku): Misute's fourth magic that he has the greatest mastery over it because of his great skill with archery. When he uses this magic combined with his masterful archery, Misute can be considered a very dangerous and formidable. It apears the spells are more powerful when used along with actual arrows instead of magical ones. *'Dragon's Horn '(ドラゴンホーン, Doragonhōn): Misute coats his arrow with magical power befor e shooting it at his target. Once he fires the arrow, the magical power surrounding it starts to take the form of a large chinese dragon. The size of the dragon shaped magical power is proof of Misute's immense magical power yet it cannot keep its shape if the arrow is stopped somehow before it hits its target, but if it does hit the target then the target will not just be hit by the arrow but also but the large dragon shaped magical power that also causes impact on the target. *'Silent Kill '(サイレントキル, Sairentokiru): A spell that also takes part with Sound Magic. Misute creates an arrow out of his magical power and uses Sound Magic to "mute" the sound the arrow and the bow when he is about to shoot the arrow and when the wind makes a sound when the arrow is fired thus creating a silent arrow. *'Lucky Seven '(ラッキーセブン,'' Rakkīsebun''): Misute uses seven arrows together by holding one or two arrow between his fingers. Misute than shoots all the arrows at once and makes the magical power they are all coated by fuse together into one large strike which damages the target greatly and even if the target is capable of protecting itself, the target will have to stop seven arrows that move all together at a perfect range with each other which means that they can all hits at the same time so the target will have to stop seven arrows at the same time to avoid damage. *'Autumn Rain '(秋雨, Akisame): A spell that takes time to be able of damaging the target, Misute first creates an arrow out of his magical power and fires it upwards into the sky until it is hardly seen. While the arrow falls down, it splits itself apart over and over until it has become a large number of arrows that can be considered a full rain of arrows that falls from nearly all directions. This spell has a long running time due to the time needed for the arrow fall down and duplicate itself. *'Meteor Strike: Extinction '(隕石の衝突：絶滅, Inseki no Shōtotsu: Zetsumetsu): Misute uses one arrow but pulls further more than he should which can cause a normal bow's rope to tear itself from the pressure. Misute then sends the arrow towards his target at once it is fired it bursts a large impact of magical power from its body leaving only the tip of the arrow remainning. The impact from the magical power bursts increases the speed of the arrow blade that it heats up because of the immense speed which makes it cause extra damage when it pierces the enemy because it also causes third degree burns to the insides of the target when pierced. *'Metoer Strike: End '(隕石の衝突：終了'', Inseki no Shōtotsu: Shūryō''): Misute performs the same act as his last spell with the only difference of shooting his arrow high into the sky and the magical bursts that causes the impact happens while it falls down making it somewhat mimic an actual meteor. While the arrow heads down it heats up much more and causes a much larger damage that once it hits the ground its impact creates a large crater. *'Perfect Strike, Line Pierce '(完璧なストライキ、ラインピアス, Kanpekina Sutoraiki, Rainpiasu): Misute shoots a powerful arrow strike which moves in an extremely fast speed using Sound Magic making it go in the speed of sound. It moves forward piercing anything or anyone who is infront of it in a stright line just as the name implies. *'Trap '(トラップ, Torappu): A spell used along with Web Magic. Misute creates four arrows from his magical power and fires them at four directions of his enemy. The back tip of the arrows start to spread webs which then they all form to one large spider net that captures the enemy. *'Trap Bomb '(トラップ爆弾, Torappu Bakudan): A stronger version of Trap, Misute fires on arrow made from his magical power with its tip being made out of webs. Misute shoots the arrow and even if the arrow misses. When its tip hits something it the tip will erupt into a large sticky spider web to trap the enemy. *'Full Power, Last Arrow '(フルパワー、最後の矢印, Furupawā, Saigo no Yajirushi): When Misute is left with only one arrow remainning, Misute uses all of his remainning magical power into that very arrow until it's tip begins to shine a silver light, he then fires the arrow towards his target and once it comes in contact with his enemy it envelops into a large blast that goes in a stright line at his opponent that causes great damage to his enemy if hit directly. '''Immense Magical Power: Unlike his brother, Misute has an incredible amount of magical power that some considers as inhuman as his endurance because of the sheer impact it causes once it is released. Though Misute is capable of controlling the amount of magical power he releases at a time he still cannot control the destructive impact it causes once he releases all of it at once. Trivia *Misute's apearance is based on Chrollo Lucilfer from Hunter X Hunter. *When translated from Kanji, Misute Rareta can also mean Abandoned. *Misute claims that he can keep his eyes open for 5 hours stright without moving. *Misute and Yuu are most likely the opposite of each other that is proven by the many opposites the two have such as Misute never showing any expressions while Yuu does, Misute is a Legal Mage while Yuu is a Dark Mage and so on. The one opposite that isn't noticed by many is the fact that they both go by fake names but Misute is known by his fake name Misute Rareta while his brother, Yuu Ume goes by the fake name Yume which is a mere combination of both his first and last name together but he is the only one refering to himself by it. *Misute is one of the main protagonists for Restart. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage